


Two for the price of one

by amuk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bonding, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only for a little longer, Sakura could manage being both parents. --Sakura, Sarada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for the price of one

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 3 // Carnival

“Mom, hurry!” Sarada grabbed her mother’s hand, dragging her through the crowd. “We’ll miss it.”

 

Sakura looked at the schedule on the board, trying to read it before they zoomed past it.”We still have ten minutes, Sarada.”

 

Tossing a glare behind her, her daughter growled. “You said that last time! And then we almost couldn’t find a good spot.”

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Sakura gave a weak smile, remembering the jugglers they just watched. “I didn’t think so many people would come.”

 

Sarada almost stopped walking at that moment. Gesturing around her, she threw her mother a look. “Really?”

 

Sakura winced. “Ok, yeah, I should have expected this.”

 

Around them, throngs of people flooded the streets, eager to see all street performers. After the war, some ninjas wanted to take a break from the fighting and deadly missions.

 

And their solution? A buskerfest, a street lined up with performance acts for one weekend in the summer. With all the food and booths that lined the street, it was like a summer festival.

 

And at this rate, it would probably become an annual thing. Sakura chuckled as she thought of Naruto, forced to miss it. He would come to tomorrow, she knew, but if he had the choice he’d be here all three days.

 

Sarada grunted as she attempted to squeeze through the crowd, trying to weave them through the gaps in the traffic. “We’re missing it.”

 

“We have five minutes,” Sakura repeated, shaking her head.

 

“But I won’t be able to see it.” Sarada muttered, throwing a glance at a family going in the opposite direction.

 

A father, his daughter riding high on his shoulders.

 

And Sakura could feel the empty space behind her, the hand she should be grabbing on to. How long had it been since she last held his hands?

 

(And Sarada—her father was a picture, a name. A worry and a fear.

 

There was only so much Sakura could do to fix that, to cover for Sasuke’s absence. There were only so many fears she could defeat and so much love she could give and it might not be enough, not for a girl who couldn’t be told the reason that she couldn’t see her dad.

 

There were only so many times Sakura could say, _Your father loves you_ , before the words sounded hollow and Sarada began to think maybe he didn’t. Maybe he never did.)

 

“See! I told you!” Sarada jumped as they arrived at the venue, trying to see over the shoulders of the adults in front of her.”I can’t see.”

 

“You were right.” Sakura nodded solemnly. “I should have listened to you.”

 

“Yeah and now—ahhh!” Sarada yelped as her mother picked her up, her arms flailing around her as she tried to find stability. “What are you doing?”

 

“Giving you a boost,” Sakura grunted, adjusting her daughter’s position so she rested on her shoulders. “And try not to grab my hair too hard.”

 

Sarada’s fists slowly released her mother’s hair. “You, you don’t have to do that. I’m…I’m heavy.”

 

And she was so much like her father, so awkward and unable to admit if she was happy or sad, if she wanted something or she needed anything.

 

But that’s what Sakura was here for. To figure it out for her.

 

“It’s fine, your mom is strong enough to carry you and your father in one hand.” She looked up to Sarada and smiled. “But I’m also short, so you’re going to have to tell me what’s happening.”

 

“Are you sure?” Sarada flushed, biting her lip.

 

“Yes. Now, what’s happening?”

 

Her daughter relaxed, looking forward. “So, there are these two guys.”

 

There was only so long she could do this, only so long Sarada would let her.

 

But she had to try.

 

If only for a little longer, Sakura could manage being both parents.


End file.
